Feelings
by qwert
Summary: Crappy title, I know... I just can't think of a good one... its a songfic to "Dreaming About You and Me" by Selena... Hermione likes Harry, but will she ever have the courage to tell him so? PLEASE R/R!!!!!!


AN: I don't own anything... It all belongs to whomever it belongs to. Please R/R! ;)

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's 7th year Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting on one of the overstuffed couches by the fire in her house's common room.

She was staring at one of her best friends as he played her other best friend in a friendly game of wizard's chess. Although he had only won seven times against Ron in his whole life, he still immensely enjoyed playing the game.

Hermione had noticed that Harry's facial expression had changed to a look of skepticism as Ron made a move.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are

Thinking of me too

I really do have to concentrate. The final exam in Muggle Studies is only in one month! Hermione thought to herself as she tried yet again to read her book about muggles and their use of electricity. This isn't working. I have read the same line five times now, and I couldn't even tell you what it says! Oh great. Now I'm talking to myself. Hermione thought.

She then gave a big sign and placed the book on the floor by her feet.

"Tired of studying?" Harry asked as he glanced in her direction.

Hermione answered with another sigh.

"I guess so," Ron said.

"Who's winning?" Hermione asked.

"I am," Ron said.

"Of course," Harry added.

Just then, a paper airplane came whirling by and hit Ron on the head. Just as Ron turned around to see who threw the airplane, Harry switched two of his pieces and winked at Hermione. Hermione stifled a giggle when Ron turned back to face the game board.

"Harry, did you move yet?" Ron asked.

In reply, Harry moved his queen.

"Check mate."

"How did that happen?" Ron inquired, looking over the board.

Hermione winked at Harry and said nothing.

Why does he have to be so cute? Hermione asked herself as Harry stood up and stretched. His muscles clearly visible under his school robe.

"I have to go to quidditch practice now, what would the others think if the captain was late?" Harry laughed as he headed to his dorm to get his beloved broomstick.

"Want to go watch?" Ron asked as he too stood up.

"Sure," Hermione agreed as she picked up her books. She placed them on her bed and then met Ron back in the common room.

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

As they walked in silence down the corridors of the school, Hermione thought to herself, This can't be happening; I can't be falling for my best friend. I just can't. Hermione Granger cannot fall in love with her best friend. It would complicate things way too much. I wouldn't know what to do, and Hermione Granger always knows what to do.

When they reached the field, they both laid out on the ground, facing the sky. This way, they could watch Harry and the other players, as well as watch out for any stray bludgers that might come careening toward them without much notice.

Hermione took her jacket off and used it as a pillow. "It sure is a nice day out today," Hermione commented.

"Sure is," Ron said as he watched a 6th year girl pass the quaffle through the goal post.

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched Ron watch the girl. It's so obvious that he likes her, she thought to herself. Then she turned her attention to the captain. She watched him soar above the other players, in search of the golden snitch.

Wonder if you ever see me

And I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside

Would you even care?

He flies like a pro. He must have gotten that from his father. I heard he was an amazing quidditch player too, Hermione mused.

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron asked, waving a hand in front of his friend.

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine, Ron," Hermione said, waking from her reverie.

"You were staring off into space for like, ten minutes! What were you thinking of?" Ron asked.

"Oh... no-nothing," Hermione stuttered. She did not want Ron to know about her feelings for Harry.

Feelings, are they really feelings? Feelings just don't describe it enough. Harry makes me feel... feel like I want to be everything for him, and that I could do just about anything with him there, Hermione thought to herself.

Ron laid his head back down and continued to watch the 6th year girl, wondering if Ginny would mind if he asked out her friend.

I wonder what he thinks about up there. I wonder what he thinks about ever. I wonder if he ever thinks about me. But then again, why would he ever think about me? I'm just a brainy, know-it-all bookworm who spends too much time studying, Hermione sighed again.

I just wanna hold you close 

But so far all I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day

And the courage to say how much I love you

Yes I do!

I think I should tell him. I just can't stand not knowing. Not knowing if he feels the same way. I doubt that he does, but still, I have to know, Hermione said to herself in her head, I need to know.

"I need to know," Hermione said aloud.

"You need to know what?" Ron asked curiously.

"What? Oh, did I say that out loud?" Hermione asked, her face feeling redder.

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay, Mione?" Ron asked with concern.

"Yeah. Ron, I'm fine, perfectly fine..." Hermione trailed off. Harry had just caught the snitch for the third time and was doing loops in the air.

Oh I do hope he doesn't fall. He better be careful and look out for where he's going. Oh great, now I sound like I'm his mother. That is NOT what I want at all! I don't want him to think that I am like a parent! She scolded herself.

She watched as a different 6th year girl flew over to Harry and congratulated him. They continued to talk for a bit, then they flew over to Ron's 6th year girl and they discussed something.

Why is she talking to Harry? Why are they flying together? Why are those girls talking to Harry?" Hermione's panicky thoughts were beginning to take over. Why am I so jealous? He's not interested in either of them. Is he? He can't be interested in Jane, Ron likes Jane and Harry knows it. Maybe he likes Kayla though! Oh no, this can't be happening, Harry isn't supposed to like another girl! He is supposed to like me! Oh no, now I'm sounding like one of those possessive girls that want everyone to themselves. I can't be jealous, I can't. There is nothing to be jealous of, I am just imagining things, that's all, Hermione told herself.

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

All of a sudden, Harry came swooping down, right above Hermione, and caught a bludger that was just about to smash itself into Hermione.

"Whoa!" Ron shouted.

Hermione then screamed, because Ron scared her, and she was not expecting Harry to fly out of nowhere and then come so close to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked kindly. He got off his broomstick and threw the bludger toward one of the 6th year beaters. He offered his hand to Hermione, who accepted it and stood up.

"You have to be careful, and watch what is going on, otherwise you will get hit with something!" Ron said to Hermione.

"I know, I just wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about something. I think I'm going to go to my room. Bye guys," Hermione said as she picked up her jacket and headed off toward the castle doors.

Corazón

I can't stop dreaming of you

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

I can't stop dreaming

Cómo te necesito

I can't stop dreaming of you

Mi amor, cómo te extraño

Once in her room, Hermione collapsed on to her bed and sighed for a fourth time that day.

I have to keep my head on, or else a bludger will take it off for me! Hermione thought. I just wish I could tell Harry how I feel. That way, I could stop thinking about him and hoping that he would return my feelings. I would know one way or the other whether or not he cares.

Hermione then sat on the windowsill and watched from her window as Harry continued to fly through the sky.

Why can't I just tell him? I know why, it's because I don't want to ruin our friendship. I just know that if Harry doesn't like me the way I like him, he would start to ignore me and we would both be awkward when we eat at the Great Hall, because neither one of us will want to give up Ron, and Ron would want to do stuff with both of us. I just wish I never became friends with Harry. That way, if I still liked him, I could just ask him out, and if he said no, then it would be okay, because we wouldn't talk much anyway... Hermione said to herself.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe 

That you came up to me and said, "I love you"

I love you too!

About an hour later, Harry came back into the common room, his hair a mess and his robes in disarray.

"Rough practice?" Hermione asked, as she set her book down on the table beside her.

Harry laughed that laugh of his that sent shivers, good shivers, down Hermione's spine. "Yeah, you could say that. I went to the ground to get a bludger that was stuck in a bush, and Ron grabbed my broomstick and flew up, toward Jane. Then he asked her out, and when she said yes, he started doing flips in the air. Well, needless to say, he fell. Right on top of me, mind you. I was just standing there, minding my own business, watching Ron flip through the air, when all of a sudden, WHAM! I got a 6-foot, redheaded man on top of me. Not a pretty sight.

Hermione laughed, picturing the sight in her mind. You know, its funny, but I wish I had been Ron at that moment, lying on top of Harry and all... Hermione thought to herself, Wow, I have to stop doing that.

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Till tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly

"Hey, Hermione. Can I ask you something?" Harry said seriously. He had sat down next to Hermione on the couch, and now turned to face her. His face was unreadable, she couldn't tell if he was serious because it was important, sad, good, bad, or if he was just joking around.

Hermione turned her full attention to Harry, and replied, "Of course you can."

"Good. Okay, the thing is... see... Ron told me, once he got off of me that is, that he felt so much better, after telling Jane how he felt, and asking her out and all... and it got me thinking... maybe I should do the same thing, tell the girl I like that I like her, I mean..." he said nervously, brushing his hair back about every five seconds.

Hermione just stared at him, thinking, Oh goodness, he is going to tell me that is he going to ask Kayla out, I just know it.

She gulped, and said, "Okay. Maybe you should."

Harry just looked at her, for about five minutes. They just stared at each other, in dead silence.

"Thanks for your help," Harry said as he stood up and headed toward his dormitory to get changed.

Hermione sighed in self-remorse and opened her book once more.

Dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Endlessly

And I'll be holding you tight

Dreaming...with you...tonight!

"Hey, Hermione, I need to tell you something!" Harry called out, getting his best friend's attention, who was sitting at the opposite end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Hermione smiled and stood up. She headed over to where Harry was sitting and responded, "What is it, Harry?"

"I decided to take your advice," Harry replied warmly.

Hermione's heart stopped for a moment. This can't be happening, she thought to herself.

"That's great. What did the girl say?" she asked, with forced happiness.

"Well, nothing quite yet, I decided to ask her now," Harry replied.

"Oh, well then, good luck!" Hermione said, making herself smile for her friend, trying to make it seem like she was happy for him.

"Oh, by the way, Hermione...?" Harry asked.

Hermione had turned around to sit back down, but then turned to look at Harry.

"Yes?"

"I have a crush on you, Mione."


End file.
